The Gift of Love
by Gkmader
Summary: A little one shot - Serah is reminiscing about the events since the fall of Cocoon, and has a secret to tell Snow, who is now her loving husband.


When my sister gave her blessing for Snow and I to get married that day, nothing could have made me feel happier except for when I took his last name and what I'm feeling right this moment. It's been a year since then and Snow and I are happily married. I remember when I told him the news. He could hardly contain his joy. He picked me up and swung me around, just as he did when we reunited on the plains of Gran Pulse.

* * *

Ever since the fall of Cocoon, Snow and many of our friends had been helping us replant a civilization on Pulse. Snow and I got married shortly thereafter. It was a beautiful wedding and at the end of the day, I was standing by the love of my life and we were finally pronounced man and wife. I never thought this day would come, but at last it did. It was just a few months later that I found out I was pregnant. Snow came home after helping Gadot and Sazh with some work. I was sitting calmly on the couch beaming, but I tried to not let my facial expression give it away. Just glancing over to look at me Snow eyed me curiously.

"If I didn't know you any better Serah Villiers, I would say you're hiding something." He teased.

I smiled playfully as he walked over and sat next to me. I took his hands in mine holding them tightly.

"Well Snow, I just thought you'd like to know that you've made the team…"

He cocked his head at me unsure of what I meant.

"Welcome to the daddy team." I said with a smile.

Snow looked surprised, but immediately cried out in pure delight. He picked me up swinging me around wildly pressing his lips to mine multiple times.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He shouted in pure joy.

Just the knowledge that my family was growing with the love of my life, gave me such a sense of unending bliss.

* * *

I remember that day as if it happened only yesterday. The first trimester has already passed for me. Today was my first appointment to see an ultrasound of our baby. I sat in the waiting area as I anticipated the doctor calling my name to go to the screening room. Snow sat next to me holding my hand. I kept fidgeting and tried to find things to keep my mind occupied. I played with my wedding ring and then I fidgeted more in my seat. This cycle continued while we sat there waiting. I heard Snow briefly chuckle and he locked eyes with mine.

"Worried much?" He asked.

"No… just excited." I replied.

He smiled kissing me gently on the forehead. Shortly after, I finally heard the doctor say,

"Serah Villiers, come on back."

Snow and I immediately stood up and followed the doctor to the screening room. We entered a dimly lit room and I was asked to get on the exam table. Snow sat on a seat next to me holding my hand. I pulled up my shirt and the doctor spread a warm jellylike fluid on my stomach. Snow and I watched the monitor as the doctor spread the probe around. The first thing the doctor pointed out was the heartbeat. Then he showed us the arms, hands, and fingers. It was hard to make out, but I just was beaming the whole time squeezing Snow's hand. The doctor got us a good image of the face. When I saw that, I couldn't help but get emotional.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

Snow and I exchanged looks and we both just smiled.

"Absolutely…" I answered.

The doctor paused for a moment and I held my breath as I waited for the answer.

"It's a girl!" He said with a smile.

Snow leaned over and kissed me tenderly. Boy or girl, it didn't matter to me, but this experience was just so amazing. Seeing the life growing inside me was overwhelming. The doctor printed us a few pictures of our little baby girl to take with us. As Snow and I headed home he turned toward me and smiled.

"Not long now…" Snow said as he stroked my hand.

I smiled back at him and rubbed my belly feeling an overwhelming sense of joy.

* * *

A/N: Hey Readers! I was encouraged by a fellow Snow and Serah fan to try doing a one shot. I've never done one, but I thought I'd give it a try. I love this couple so much and have never got inspired to write until I found these two. I feel as if these two deserve more stories. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


End file.
